Exploding With Love
by xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx
Summary: Percy and Annabeth take some time off to watch the fireworks. Isn't that how all relationships start? With 'fireworks'.


**Authors Note:** I told you guys that I would keep writing oneshots! Enjoy!

**Quote: **"I can hear the fireworks go off when we kiss." _Anonymous_

**Exploding With Love**

**3**

Annabeth entered Percy's apartment using the spare key Mrs. Jackson-Blofis.

Sally was still debating on whether she should keep her last name or change it to Paul's. Annabeth thought it should stay Jackson. It sounds much better than Mrs. Blofis.

"Annabeth, honey, is that you?" Sally's voice echoed from the Jacksons' kitchen.

Annabeth jogged over to the door of Percy's room. "Yes ma'am, It's me!" She hollered.

Leaning against the doorframe she whispered,"Percy..Percy, are you in there?"

Slowly, she creaked open the ocean blue door. One step. Two steps.

Percy was lying on his bed asleep. His body was diagonal, feet hanging off the side. Drool was dripping on his pillow. Annabeth turned his TV and his cute little dolphin lamp off making it completely dark. No one was visible, but Annabeth knew her target.

She creeped up to Percy's face and kissed him on the lips. At first she was going to scare him but this was a much better idea.

Percy's eyes fluttered open. Annabeth smiled saying, "Good morning, Seaweed Brain. Your mom made breakfast."

He sat up and kissed her on the cheek. Annabeth blushed.

"Good morning, Wise Girl. Let's eat!"

They ran to the kitchen following the aroma of bacon and eggs. Annabeth's stomach growled. "Shhh!" She told it.

Percy looked over at her like she was nuts.

"What?!"

Laugh.

Laugh.

Laugh.

"Shut up!!!!"

Sally warmingly looked over at the young couple. "You guys know that 4th of July is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Percy replied.

Annabeth's eyes gleamed. "That means fireworks, you big dummy!" She hugged him. "We're gonna go, right?"

Percy grinned. "Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know. Because my boyfriend was going to take his beautiful girlfriend all around the world to study the architecture, starting tomorrow."

Percy snorted. "Yeah, that'll happen!":

Annabeth giggled. "One day it will."

"Oh, really. And how would you know, Wise Girl?"

She smirked. "'Cause I'm physic."

Sally chuckled. "Annabeth, I forgot to tell you but your dad called and he needs your help with something. He's right here in town." Sally shuffled through the papers on the counter. "I know I have the street he's on somewhere on here... Ah, here it is."

Annabeth read over it really fast and then glanced up. "I'll be back tomorrow Percy and then we can go, kay?"

"That's fine. See you then."

"Bye, Mrs. Jackson!"

Sally waved. "Bye dear!"

Percy gulped down another bite of bacon and took a swig of OJ. "Hey, Mom. Where's a good place to watch the fireworks?" Percy asked with a mouthful of eggs.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Annabeth won't care as long as she watches them with you Why don't you just watch them at camp like every other year."

Raising his eyebrows, Percy answered, "Because this isn't like every other year. This is the first year we are together."

"You're always together."

Percy sighed. "No, I mean together together. Like dating. Boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Oh, I see."

Percy got up to clean his plate off. "Next year, I'm taking her to see the Parthenon."

(Next Day, 4th of July)

"Percy, hurry up!!" Annabeth ran ahead of her boyfriend across the busy New York streets. "We're gonna miss the fireworks!" The ringing bells of her laugh was heard above all the traffic.

Percy looked over at the signs of Broadway plays. Mary Poppins covered half the block!

Suddenly, Annabeth came to a halt. "Perfect." She muttered.

Stretching very far, were the exploding colors we'd been waiting for.

Blue.

Pink.

Green.

"Wow." Percy said.

She smirked. "I know." She looked back over to the fireworks.

Annabeth didn't realize that Percy was staring at every feature, every curve. "That one looked like a heart." She commented, referring to a red blast in an odd shape.

"Really."

Annabeth turned towards her boyfriend. Slowly, they leaned in until their lips touched. Best kiss ever.

(Next Day, Back at Camp)

"You guys totally missed the best fireworks."

Travis Stoll, Annabeth, and Percy were walking along the hills. Travis was saying that this year's fireworks were really "awesome" even though Beckondorf wasn't there . Or Silena.

"They were really pretty." Travis summed his story up.

Percy smiled. "What I saw was more than pretty." He said looking at Annabeth.

They shared anoer passionate kiss.

Travis pulled a face. "Ughh, get a room!"

They continued as they were.

Travis jogged off muttering, "That's sick."

A perfect end to a perfect day. Well, three days.

**Authors Note:** Do you guys know which song I can't get out of my head. The Song That Never Ends. It's so fun to sing! So what did you guys think? If you liked it you can check out my other story, Young Love. It's about Nico and me. It'll be on my profile like all stories are. Anyways, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!

~Mallory~


End file.
